First Look
by Frost Bravo
Summary: no se que decir de esta historia, se me ocurrio de un momento a otro, pareja random TaiyouxManto


Frost: Hola que tal, Hello what's up, este es Frost quien les saluda con mi fiel perro Akamaru

Akamaru: Guauf

Frost: para traerles una historia… rara debo admitirlo, de un momento a otro se me ocurrió hace una historia sobre una pareja que se me ocurrió en ese momento, juntar a Taiyou y Manto ¿Cómo sería juntar como pareja al capitán del Arakumo Gauken y una dupli de Fei Rune?… así que espero que les guste la historia porque ni yo se que pensar acerca de mi propia historia… eh Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece así que no se hable más y empecemos.

* * *

-Oye Tenma, Aoi no estoy segura de esto-

-Vamos Manto solo es un amigo quizás se lleven bien- dijo Tenma, paso gran parte del día junto Aoi arrastrando a Manto al hospital para visitar a Taiyou.

-No creo que este de humor de recibir visitas así que será mejor que me largue de aquí- dijo Manto dispuesta a irse.

-No puedes irte- dijo Aoi deteniéndola.

-Porque razón-

-Pues porque… eh…-

-Si…- dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Eh… ¡NO SE!- dijo Aoi empujando dentro de la habitación a Manto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡OYE Y ESO PORQUE!- grito Manto con una mirada asesina.

-Hola- dijo Taiyou.

-Maldición y ahora que… creo que lo primero sería darte vuelta y mirarle idiota- se dijo así misma. Dio un paso para mirar al chico, quien le dedico una sonrisa amistosa que la hizo sonrojar.

- H-H-Hola-

-Y… tu quien eres-

- M-M-MA-MA-MAYONESA- dijo Manto nerviosa -Mayonesa… en serio no se te ocurre otra cosa- se dijo a sí misma.

-Mayonesa… que nombre más raro pero que gusto conocerte Mayonesa-

-¡N-NO ME LLAMO M-MAYONESA! ¡M-ME LLAMO M-M-MANTO!-

-Ah con que Manto… bueno es un gusto conocerte-

-….-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-…-

-Manto-chan… oye responde-

-Demonios porque tiene que ser tan lindo- pensó Manto sin prestar atención a Taiyou - ¡UN MOMENTO QUE ACABO DE DECIR!-

-¡EH! Manto estas bien- dijo Taiyou con su cara cerca a la de ella.

- S-Si lo estoy-

-Genial me preocupe un rato-

- A-A S-S-SI -

-Si… debo admitir que eres graciosa Mayonesa-

-Es Manto ¬¬ -

-Claro… oye te gustaría ir a patinar conmigo-

-¡QUE TU QUE!-

-Vamos yo se que quieres o te da miedo- dijo Taiyou con un tono desafiante

-Y porque tendría que tener miedo- dijo Manto, empezaba a sentirse nerviosa estando con el chico -lo que me molesta es que nos vean como… ya sabes… como…-

-Jajaja oye solo te estoy invitando a una pista de patinaje sobre ruedas y tu lo tomas como una cita será que yo te gusto- dijo el chico inocentemente.

-Q-Q-QUE Q-QUE -dijo Manto mientras su cara se enrojecía, ella sabía que estaba tomando una simple invitación como una cita -¡N-NO SEAS T-TONTO TU N-NO ME G-GUSTAS!-

-Y porque tu cara se puso roja como un tomate-

-¡C-CALLATE!-

-No te dará vergüenza estar conmigo o será que te enamoraste de mí-

-¡T-TE VEO MAÑANA E-EN LA P-PISTA!- dijo Manto saliendo de la habitación de Taiyou con la cara roja echando humo.

-Que graciosa-

-Taiyou quien era esa chica- pregunto una enfermera.

-A una amiga- respondió el chico.

-Es linda… no será tu novia-

-Pues parece que para ella si lo soy- dijo Taiyou tomando un balón -si no le molesta iré a jugar un rato-

-Oye tú no puedes…- dijo la enfermera tratando de detenerlo.

-Estaré bien- dijo saliendo al patio del hospital.

Afuera del hospital

-Que se cree que es- dijo Manto caminando con su actitud seria de siempre -solo porque es muy amable y… su mirada que… y además es muy lindo y… - pensó un buen rato mientras su cara enrojecía y empezaba a babear pensando en el chico.

-Mami que le pasa chica- dijo una niña que pasaba junto a su mamá -será un zombi -dijo con emoción.

-No… creo que será mejor que nos marchemos a casa… pero ahora- dijo arrastrando a la niña lejos.

-En que rayos estoy pensando… el no me gusta… bueno quizás un poquito… buena ok estoy locamente enamorada de él- dijo en voz baja o eso creyó.

-Ah esta juventud de ahora siempre pensando en el amor me recuerda mi juventud- dijo un abuelo sentado en una banca, después toda la gente empezó a hacer comentarios mientras que Manto sentía de cómo toda la cara se enrojecía.

-Cuando será el día en que aprenda a pensar antes de hablar-

Al día siguiente

-Creo que no fue buena idea venir acá- pensó Manto que estaba en la mitad de la pista con Taiyou, veía a su alrededor como había varias parejas patinando juntas, pero estaba concentrada en otro problema que tenia… el hecho que no sabía cómo patinar.

-Ves no hay de preocuparse ahora sígueme es fácil- dijo Taiyou patinando alrededor de ella.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- pensó tratando de mantener el equilibrio y de moverse.

Mientras en otra parte de la pista.

-Tenma-kun no creo que sea una buena idea espiar a Taiyou ni siquiera creo que estén en una cita- dijo Aoi -oíste a la enfermera Taiyou salió con una amiga no dijo que fuera una cita-

-Vamos Aoi, si es una cita por fin tendré algo para molestar a Taiyou- dijo Tenma.

-Y porque razón-

-Pues porque me molesta porque me gusta….-

-Te gusto-

-Gus… taria decirte ahora pero debemos ocultarnos- dijo Tenma sonrojándose -casi que lo digo- pensó.

De vuelta con los tortolos

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo Taiyou ofreciendo su mano.

-Estoy bien gracias- dijo Manto sonrojándose un poco -no se supone que tu estas muy mal de salud- pensó.

-Bueno entonces empieza a patinar-

-Claro que lo hare- dijo decidida a moverse de su lugar pero apenas dio un paso esta tropezó y cerró los ojos esperando caer -…. eh… que paso… no me caí… porque ciento algo suave- dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente viendo que se encontraba en los brazos de Taiyou -¡O-OYE Q-Q-QUE HACES! -dijo sonrojándose violentamente.

-Te ayude a no caerte-

-No me digas- pensó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia -¡Y-YA S-SUELTAME NO NECESITO T-TU A-AYUDA!- dijo apartándose de Taiyou y tratando de salir de la pista pero volvió a caer y esta vez abrazo fuertemente a Taiyou para no caer al piso.

-Y bien-

- N-No es lo que tú piensas- dijo ocultando su cara del chico para que notara su sonrojo.

-Entonces…-

-Es que… nunca he venido a lugares como este-

De nuevo con los otros tortolos (Tenma/Aoi: ¡OYE! Ò/Ó /Frost: que… es la verdad -_-)

-Si es una cita- dijo Aoi.

-Ves que te dije- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa triunfante.

De nuevo con Taiyou y Manto

-Pues entonces me dejaras ayudarte- pregunto Taiyou algo nervioso a causa de que Manto aun no lo dejaba de abrazar.

-….. ok- dijo Manto resignada tomando la mano de Taiyou. Durante un buen rato Manto se mantuvo muy apegada a Taiyou para que no cayera o por último para tirar también al suelo al chico -no es tan… difícil- dijo con calma.

-Ves que es fácil-

-Genial y los frenos Taiyou- dijo Manto.

-De que hablas no hay frenos-

-Entonces… como nos detenemos-

-Eh pues no se- dijo Taiyou antes de que él y Manto chocaran contra otra pareja.

-Oigan tenga más cuidado-

-Lo lamento señor- dijo Taiyou tratando de levantarse -oye Manto estas… bien- dijo Taiyou al percatarse que Manto se encontraba encima de él -es… hermosa pero…- pensó -oye si quieres nos levantamos- dijo ignorando la posición en que estaba.

- C-C-claro… podría p-pedirte un f-f-favor- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Si cual-

-Podemos irnos de acá porque no quiero que crean que soy tu novia- dijo Manto, Taiyou empezó a percatarse que la gran mayoría de las personas empezaron a fijarse en ellos.

-Eh claro quiero invitarte algo de comer- dijo Taiyou tomando la mano de la chica.

-Un minuto- dijo Manto dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda -nada de tomaditas de manos, ni abrazos ni nada, manos a los lados y no te sobrepases-

-Au… claro cómo no, pero y tu cuando me abrazaste- dijo Taiyou con sonrisa burlona, recibiendo otra palmada de Manto -¡AUCH! No más yo decía-

Media hora después

-Eh aquí- dijo Taiyou.

-Una… pastelería- dijo Manto.

-No me digas que eres alérgica al pastel-

-Que gracioso… ya vas a invitarme- dijo Manto perdiendo la paciencia.

-No esperaba que tú me invitaras- seguía burlándose de la chica, quien le amenazo con otra palmada -no, no, no tranquila yo te invito un pedazo de pastel-

Mientras de un arbustos con los espías.

-Tenma no crees que debemos dejar de espiar a Taiyou-

-Sí creo que tienes razón Aoi-chan… pero igual- dijo Tenma.

Devuelta con los tortolos

-Oye te tengo una pregunta- dijo Taiyou terminando el pastel.

-¿Cual?- dijo Manto.

-Cuando entraste en mi habitación en el hospital… no creo que tú misma fuiste a visitarme… alguien te llevo-

-Si alguien me llevo fue…-

-Tenma ya lo sé- dijo Taiyou.

-¡QUE! pero como lo…-

-El muy idiota me lo dijo sin que se diera cuenta-

Detrás de los arbustos

-Se lo dijiste- dijo Aoi.

-No que yo me acuerde… un momento creo que… ups creo que si lo dije- dijo Tenma riendo nerviosamente.

De vuelta a los tortolos

-Pero si él te llevo ahí… porque no te fuiste- pregunto Taiyou.

-Maldición tiene razón porque no me fui de ahí- pensó Manto, Taiyou tenía razón nunca se vio obligada a quedarse -pues… porque… buscaba… ¡EL ORO PERDIDO DE LA ATLANTIDA! ¡SI ESO SI!... eh no creo que eso no- dijo Manto sonrojándose totalmente, mientras que Taiyou reia.

-Oye tienes algo de pastel- dijo Taiyou conteniendo la risa.

-En donde-

-Aquí en el labio- dijo Taiyou lamiendo el labio de Manto, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara violentamente, por un rato pensó en golpear al chico pero…

-Cuantas veces mas tendré cerca sus labios- pensó para luego besarle sorprendiéndolo a Taiyou, al principio ambos se quedaron estáticos pero después Taiyou la abrazo para hacer el beso más apasionante, eran movimientos suaves pero demostrando un sentimiento en común, ambas lenguas jugaban, exploraban sus bocas, Manto abrazo a Taiyou para que este no se separara de ella, finalmente ambos se separaron jadeando por la falta de oxigeno.

-Sabes hay algo por lo que Tenma nos espía ahora- dijo Taiyou.

-Nos está espiando… y porque- pregunto Manto.

-Pues porque…- dijo Taiyou abrazándola sorpresivamente -siempre busco algo para molestarme porque yo siempre le decía que estaba enamorado de Aoi-

-Ah ya veo-

-Pero… quizás que cosas estén haciendo detrás de ese arbusto- dijo Taiyou haciendo que Aoi y Tenma salieran de donde estaban escondidos totalmente sonrojado.

-Taiyou no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Tenma.

-Si claro seguro- dijo Taiyou besando la mejilla de Manto -gracias por presentarme a Manto-chan… pero siempre tendré algo porque molestarte Tenma-

* * *

Tenma: y eh ahí la historia... oye que haces.

Frost: -con una pala- busco el tesoro de la Atlántida…

Manto: sabes que lo invente ¬¬

Frost: si ya se bueno espero que les guste la historia porque es la primera vez que hago de una pareja al azar… bueno este es Frost con mi fiel amigo Akamaru y Tenmaoi despidiéndose.

Tenma: deja de llamarme así.

Frost: no y ahora a encontrar ese tesoro… See-ya


End file.
